After the Storm
by Syblime
Summary: A little take on what happened to everyone after the war. Hopefully most characters included. Mild S2 spoilers.
1. Prologue

**After the Storm**

Mary stared out of the window at the grey sky that was slowly consuming the rest of the landscape. The trees, devoid of leaves, were still prominent against their dreary background of sorrow and anguish. She drew her knees up and wrapped the curtain around her, for she was sitting in the window of the library. Since the war, Mary often found herself thinking of days gone by. Today was no exception. Downton had become a shadow of its former self, with less stage presence, fewer staff and an eerie silence that echoed down the corridors. She kept thinking about changing fortunes. For everyone downstairs the war had offered opportunities and happiness. Upstairs it had caused destruction and pain. Even though the war was over it still hung over everybody. Every time you went to the shops. Every time you walked down the street. Every time you spoke with your family. Everything had changed.

* * *

><p><em>I've been desparately trying to get this out before series 2 because it's more or less unconnected. This is the first time i've written anything from Mary's perspective, but to be honest she isn't in it much. However I hope she is in character. Sorry if the chapters are really short.<em>

_I hope you enjoy it! I would love to know what you think! :)_


	2. Thomas

**After the Storm**

Thomas left less than a month after the outbreak of war. On the advice of Dr Clarkson he joined the medical training corps at Richmond. He was stationed there for some considerable time, enduring both medical and military training schemes. From what Mary had heard, he was already bored of it all before he had even reached the front lines. However, he was shipped off to France with various other medical students. They stayed in the support trenches for a couple of weeks. While he was there, Miss O'Brien received a couple of letters which highlighted how frustrated he was and how disgusting the trenches were. Finally he reached the front lines. The family received very little information about Thomas for some months.

Then, one day Robert got a letter from Dr Clarkson, to inform them that Thomas had got shell shock and had been sent back to England. The staff, however, had a theory that it was just his way of getting out of the conflict. The latter was proven true when he sauntered through the back door of Downton. He was a bit jumpy but he was still the same old Thomas! He stayed with them for a few days, before someone of a higher rank cottoned on and he was declared fit for duty once again.

Then, somehow, Mary did not know the exact circumstances; he ended up accompanying some prisoners of war who were being taken to the East. They had a long, tedious journey to avoid all the action. Eventually they got to Russia. It was bitterly cold and Thomas fell ill. The prisoners had already been sent elsewhere and he was alone in the vast country. He stayed with the Army generals whom he had reported to until he was fully recovered. That was in the winter of 1917 and Russia had already pulled out of the war. Thomas was then given the choice of trawling back across Europe to be re-stationed maybe as a doctor or, as he put it, as cannon-fodder, or staying in Russia. To everyone's surprise he stayed. One of the generals got him a job working for a tobacco company. It wasn't hard work, but the hours were long, the work was repetitive and for Thomas it was very lonely because he didn't understand the language. The plus side for him was the free cigarettes, so he stuck it out.

At Downton, everyone had more or less given up hope of Thomas. True, he was not the most likely to write to anyone, but they had expected some news of his wellbeing.

"Miss O'Brien, there's this letter for ya." Daisy handed her a large envelope. The ladies maid took it and stared at the writing for a moment before taking in the whole appearance of it. The Stamp was foreign and the whole thing looked well handled, so it must have come a long distance. "Is it from Thomas?" Daisy was hovering curiously.

"I don't know yet, do I?" She snapped back. She turned the package over and opened it. Two packs of cigarettes fell out, along with a tatty bit of notepaper. She quickly unfolded it.

_Sarah,_

_I've sent you some fags. I hope you haven't given up because there's plenty more where these come from._

_Don't know when you will get this, I've been told the post to England is bloody awful._

_I think I'm going to stay in Russia. Who knows how long the war will go on for, and I'm not planning on getting killed now. Also I quite like the work. The people aren't half bad either. There are certainly more people here who smoke._

_Thomas_

"Well, what does it say?" Daisy was almost bursting in anticipation.

"Thomas is in Russia." She could hardly make sense of it.

The news quickly spread around the house, to mixed reactions. O'Brien quickly wrote back and within a month they had his whole story.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so that was the first time i've ever written anything for Thomas. Lots of firsts with this fic! I will apologise now if there are any Historical errors, I haven't been all that vigilant. <em>

_As always, would love to know what you think. :)_


	3. William

**After the Storm**

William had come back to Downton after the war as a hero. He had been awarded the MC and the Victoria Cross for service to his country. In a letter from Matthew, Mary learnt that the second footman had rescued three fellow soldiers from No Man's Land during a raid in 1916, while the two of them had been stationed together. That had just been one example. She was told that there had been many other occasions on which he had shown similar courage. They had all been excessively proud of him, and were relieved that he came back from war relatively unscathed. He returned as first footman, since Thomas had gone, and stayed at his post for several months. That was until his father was suddenly taken ill. William left Downton to return to the farm he had come from.

The family received a letter from him, informing them of his father's death. It also explained that he had inherited the farm and a reasonable amount of money for him to no longer require the position at Downton. He thanked them all for their kindness over the years and said he would come back to say goodbye to everyone.

True to his word he returned once more to Downton, but saying goodbye was not his first priority. After the commotion of hello's from everyone downstairs, he took Daisy aside. He sat her down on the piano stool and knelt beside her. Even if the rest of the staff hadn't been secretly watching the young couple, they could have probably guessed what was going on from Daisy's excited squeal. William was proudly dragged back to the kitchen as Daisy showed off her new ring to all her work mates. Anna meanwhile had been upstairs attending to Lady Mary, and informed the family that William was there.

He was summoned before the family, and rather tentatively stepped into the Library, with Daisy still clinging to his arm. Lord Grantham had expressed their condolences regarding the death of William's father, and proceeded to Thank William for his time at Downton. The two men shook hands.

"My lord, there is something else."

"Oh, yes?" Lord Grantham looked in interest at the once shy and scatty footman.

"That is I've asked Daisy to marry me, and she's said yes." William proudly announced.

They were married in the village church. It was quite a small affair, with only the staff from Downton, a few of William's comrades and Lady Mary present. Daisy didn't float, but bounced down the aisle in a simple white dress that she and Anna had made. William and Daisy then made their vows and eventually emerged into the sunshine outside. William had given Daisy a pet lamb as a wedding gift, to the amusement of many. However the girl was delighted and immediately started to think up names for it. William, after yet again thanking her for relaying the news regarding his mother's health, had proudly announced to Lady Mary that she had a namesake. Yes, Daisy, for some reason had opted to call the lamb Mary.

They stayed overnight in the village before going back to the farm together. Everything was very calm back in the kitchens at Downton, without Daisy frantically rushing around. This lull came with a subdued atmosphere and even extended to upstairs. Mary, however, knew that they would be happy. She knew William was going to be doing, what he considered, 'the best job in the world' and the flush in Daisy's cheeks was enough to prove her contentment. They had each other.


	4. Branson

**After the Storm**

Branson also escaped much of the trouble of war. He stayed with the family to start with, his political beliefs providing enough of a conflict within his own head. He taught Lady Edith to drive, and carried on his duties as per usual, but was eventually drafted up in 1917. He had a strange way of dodging the major battles. He was still in training throughout the battle of Passchendale, and then was shot in late November, at the beginning of the battle of Cambrai. Over the winter he stayed in England, to recover from his injuries. While he was in a hospital in London he had been reunited with Sybil. Mary had later learnt that the pair spent the two months together before he was sent back to France. Back at the front he met another aspiring politician who he supposedly talked politics with for the rest of the war.

Branson never came back to Downton. Lord Grantham did receive a letter from him.

_Sir,_

_As you are well aware I have held an interest in politics for some time and I have now been lucky enough to receive an opening into this exciting vocation. I will therefore be vacating the position of Chauffeur that I held with your family. I would like to take this opportunity to thank you for your extensive kindness, and for the freedom to use your library. I will always regard my time at Downton with fond memories._

_I took all of my belongings when I left for France, therefore it will not be necessary for me to come back at all, unless you require me to do so. I did leave a couple of books, but I should like Lady Sybil to keep them, unless she does not want them in which case could they be sent to the return address in Ireland._

_T. Branson_

They never saw the radical Irish Chauffeur again, although he made a few surprise entries into the newspapers. He had gone back to Ireland and was helping the fight for independence. Robert had been quite impressed. Branson had taken a diplomatic approach, trying to get various leaders to talk with each other, and trying to stop the violence. He even got the opportunity, for him and his colleague to speak in America.


	5. Sybil

**After the Storm**

Sybil had spent most of the war years nursing. She had gone off to London to get trained up in 1916 and aside for a few days here and there, she stayed in London for the rest of the war. When she was no longer needed she journeyed back to Downton. She had grown more independent and found her old life hard to readjust to. A few days after she had returned she announced, over dinner one evening that she intended to continue nursing. Robert and Cora had exchanged glances which indicated this was a 'let's talk in the morning' topic. Unsurprisingly Violet had chimed up deeming it as unnecessary and unladylike.

After long discussions that evening and the following day, it had been decided that the situation was desperate enough for Sybil to be sent to New York. She would stay with her mother's aunt and cousins. From there she could easily get to the centre of the city. Sybil, having only just finished unpacking from two years in London, was now re-packing for New York. Within a fortnight she was once again standing on the platform of Ripon station. Cora told her to think about her future carefully, and if she still wanted to be a nurse when she came back, then they would support her.

She never came back.

She stayed with her great-aunt for a few weeks, and then got restless. She began to travel across the state, staying in various hotels, then across different states. She kept in contact with her family, both in New York and in Yorkshire. She told them about a political meeting that she had attended. How wonderful the speakers had been. How confident. How passionate. She also wrote that she intended to go to the next one and nobody thought any more of it.

When they didn't hear from her, they firstly assumed that she was just having a good time, and a letter would come soon enough. After a couple of months, they began to worry. The meeting might have turned into a riot and she might have been sent to prison, with no way of contacting them. Cora wrote to her aunt, who assured her that no riots had reached the news, but that she would contact the hotel. She did so and was informed that Sybil had checked out, in the evening after the meeting. So wherever she had gone, she had gone willingly.

In fact, she had gone with Branson. He had been at the meeting, to publicise the cause in Ireland. Without the obstruction of social boundaries or her family being present, they were free to be with each other. She was given an honouree position within the party, so when they finished the tour of America and went back to Ireland, she went with them.

The only person she wrote to was Gwen.

_My dear friend,_

_I feel so happy; I just had to write to someone. America is an amazing country! Everything, I'm sure, is ten times bigger over here. We have been along the East coast, form Maine right down to North Carolina. Everyone is so friendly and welcoming. I think I would be happy to stay here forever._

_However, I have met up, once again with Tom Branson and I am going back to Ireland with him. His political career has taken off rather well, and the party is always looking for new members. I am so excited I can barely write! Foreign places have always been intriguing to me, and here I am going to another one. _

_I'm sorry I can't give you a return address, but I don't even know where I will be by next week!_

_I hope your secretarial work is still going well. _

_Sybil_

Gwen let slip to Anna that she had heard from Lady Sybil. Anna prised the letter off her friend and took it to Mrs Hughes. The two of them decided that someone in the family needed to know. Carefully they broke the news to Cora.

* * *

><p><em>I'm really enjoying writing letters for all of them. Hope i'm not going OTT with it! :)<em>


	6. Matthew

**After the Storm**

Mary sat on the bench under the cedar tree. She always found comfort here, looking over the rest of the garden. She also remembered Matthew best when she was here. They had talked here as friends before the war and during the war. Mary sighed. She missed him so much. Things had been very difficult to begin with. After the garden party he had returned to Manchester and signed up almost as soon as he got there. He had gone off to war without so much as a goodbye. She had been distraught but she did not let it show. Then he had been wounded. When she first heard she thought her world would collapse. Matthew wounded? He was sent to Downton for treatment. Before he arrived she feared the state in which she would find him. Afraid of what he would say to her. Worried for his life. She had spent many nights running scenarios in her head, so that she would be prepared for anything when he finally came home. But she had not anticipated the relief. He had been so thankful to see her; she was overjoyed to see him. They made up during those months. Mary helped nurse him and she became his confidante. He told her about everything. It felt to him that once she knew the horrors he had seen, they left him. In return Mary had been able to reveal her past demons. They accepted each other for who they were, no barriers.

The only downside for Mary was that he had already become close to Lavinia. He had met her while he was meeting with his superiors in London. Mary knew that he had regular meetings and therefore saw _her _quite often. He rarely came to Downton; once or twice on leave but nothing more. He did write, though. He became a source of comfort to her through those letters. He was always light-hearted and optimistic although he spoke of Lavinia a little too often in Mary's opinion. But things changed.

Mary could tell that something had happened. His letters became darker, which contrasted to the newspapers which predicted the war to be over very soon. His last letter to her was heart wrenching.

_My Dearest Mary,_

_I wish things could have been different, so that I would not find myself writing this letter to you. I do believe that the war will be over soon and hopefully for you things will return to normal. However there is little hope for me. I have discovered something that has affected my judgement. I'm sorry to relay it to you like this, my dear but I find it the best way. Your actions with Pamuk are now rendered insignificant to the pain Lavinia has caused me. I see now, she was the biggest mistake of my life._

_I'm afraid this letter will be the last you will receive from me. I hope it finds you in good health. My darling, I do not want you to think badly of me for this. I'm truly sorry. _

_I hope everything at Downton can be resolved, hopefully with you as heiress of all! Mary, you deserve it more than anyone on Earth._

_I love you. You are always in my heart._

_Your_

_Matthew._

When her father told her, a week or so later, that Sgt. Matthew Crawley had died in suspicious circumstances she wasn't surprised. Her father was rather confused by her reaction. She had opted for wearing black over the past few days anyway and didn't even ask how long they would remain in mourning for. But she hadn't shed a tear. In truth Mary had wept when she realised the meaning of his letter to her.

Murray had been the next surprise. He turned up rather unexpectedly. He explained to Lord Grantham that he had been sent legal documents regarding 'The Great Matter'. Matthew had asked that if no other heir could be found, the estate should go to Mary. It appeared that he had done a lot of work in securing at least a settlement for Mary, even if someone else gets the title and the estate. Mary had been called in to join them. She gasped at what Matthew had done for her. She had seen a determination in his eyes on that evening, when he had told them that nothing could be done for her, but that she meant a great deal. Now, because of him, she would have everything. A small sob escaped her. Everything she'd ever wanted, except him.


	7. Lavinia

**After the Storm**

Cora had learnt from Isobel that Lavinia's parents were in America and had then insisted that Lavinia stay with them while things were being dealt with. At first Lavinia had refused the invitation but Cora eventually persuaded her to join them. She had visited Downton once with Matthew, so at least she knew the family. On her first visit she had immediately taken a shine to Mary, who built a perfect façade of friendship. This time it was harder to keep up knowing that Lavinia was more or less the cause of Matthew's sudden death. The extent of which became clearer as the two women spent more time in each others company.

Mary learnt that Matthew was planning to propose to Lavinia once the war ended. Lavinia, however, acted as if she and Matthew were already engaged. She often referred to him as 'my fiancé' which irritated Mary because of Matthew's revelation of his feelings towards this woman within his last few letters. Then one evening when the family was at dinner, Lavinia suddenly excused herself and practically ran out of the room. Everyone stared after her before Cora spoke.

"I'd better make sure that she is okay."

Mary stood up. "I'll go."

She found Lavinia in her bedroom with her blond head over a basin.

"Oh, my dear." Mary was at a loss for what to do, so she put a comforting arm around the girl's shoulders. "Was it Mrs Patmore's cooking?" she asked trying to lighten the mood.

"No." There was a pause. "Mary, can I talk to you? Only, I feel that I can trust you as a friend and I really need to talk to someone!"

"Of course." Mary sat down on the bed and waited.

"Mary, I'm pregnant. I was going to refuse your mother's invitation in case it was too obvious, but so far I think I've managed to hide the fact." Mary's jaw had dropped. Lavinia could have just said that she used to live on Mars and Mary would have been less shocked.

"Is it…" she swallowed, desperately trying to form the word. "Is it Matthew's?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Well, I… um… I don't know!"

"You don't know! How can you not…" Mary trailed off. Lavinia was already blushing profusely and looked close to tears. Mary tried a different approach. "How many months?"

This was met with a smile. "I think it's nearly four months." She placed a hand on her stomach. Mary kept a cool composure but a whirlwind had formed in her head. Four months! Matthew had been at the front for nearly six, hadn't he? And it was about two months ago that the tone of his letters changed. He must have discovered. What had he written to her? It made Pamuk look insignificant. Lavinia was a mistake. It wasn't his! Mary let out a deep breath. It wasn't his.

"Mary, dear are you alright?"

"Perfectly alright, Thank you." Then another thought hit her; if it was a boy would_ she_ pretend that it was his to get _her_ claws on Downton?

"Are you sure? You look terribly pale."

"Yes. I just need to… Please excuse me." Mary fled to her own room. She flung herself down on her bed. This is why Matthew had secured so much for her. He had known. He was, once again, her knight in shining armour.


	8. Edith

**After the Storm**

By 1916 Edith was fed up of just sitting at home. Like Sybil, she felt she could do more, so just as Sybil had gone off to be a nurse, Edith had gone off to a farm. Whereas Sybil had been fuelled purely by determination, Edith had other motives. With her younger sister in London, Edith would only have Mary for company. An occupation would provide an escape from her older sister. Also, by working on the land, she would have a last chance to prove herself to Sir Anthony. Her joining the scheme had nothing to do with a willingness to work. To start with she had been hesitant, and proud and not popular with the other girls. They were hard working, and had no time to put up with Edith's wailing.

Slowly she began to knuckle down. Out of the clutches of Mary, she rediscovered her old self. She started to find new ways of independence, away from the jealousy and the heartache. She got Branson to teach her to drive. She struck up new friendships. She began to enjoy the work, and the sense of achievement she got from it. However filthy she returned to Downton, she always had a good story to tell, either about one of the other girls, or just her day in general.

Then she had that terrible accident.

Mary had been walking down the stairs as Carson answered the door to a young woman who had been knocking desperately on the door.

"I've been told to fetch someone from the family immediately." She panted

"Why?" Carson retained his slow and deliberate manner. The girl hadn't even introduced herself.

"Quickly! It's Miss Edith. She needs a family member with her." Carson still didn't move. "For God's sake. She's caught her…"

"It's alright Carson. Please tell mama. I'll go now." Carson looked a little surprised at Mary's quick response, the girl, on the other hand, looked ready to hug her.

"Thank ya, Miss." The girl said as they got into the battered car. "I didn't think he'd ever let me talk to anybody."

"Carson is like our guard dog, but he means well." They drove on in silence, out of the estate and down the narrow lanes. "What has happened to Edith?"

"Uh, well, she… she got her arm caught in one of the machines." She glanced at Mary to gauge her reaction. "Sally went to fetch the Doctor and 'cause I've got the better car, I was told to get someone from the family."

Doctor Clarkson was already there when they arrived. He was in the centre of a rabble of girls who were standing around Edith. Mary couldn't see her sister, but the bloodied bandages and tissues that had been discarded were enough to alert her to the seriousness of Edith's injuries. Doctor Clarkson gave Edith a variety of painkillers and had her taken back to Downton hospital. Mary followed them back, and was relieved to see her mother there with Isobel when they arrived.

Dr Clarkson and Isobel had the unfortunate task of explaining that Edith's arm was completely beyond repair. The doctor suggested having it amputated but Cora wouldn't hear of it. As it was, he patched Edith up so that she could stay as she was, albeit with a permanent sling.

Edith ended up back at home, cooped up with Mary, and growing in irritability and misery by the day.


End file.
